Dark Light
by Blue L.R.P
Summary: Six years ago, a lone diclonius sought to change the fate of his people.  Now his own fate has caught up to him, can he keep up with the changing world?  Or will Kyofu meet the common fate of his people, and die a monster?
1. Chapter 1

He walked through the tundra, the combat boots causing indentions into the heavy snow. It no longer bothered him; after all he has lived in Siberia for close to six years now. He no longer cared about the fate of his race, almost regretting what he had done back in Japan, having seen more and more Diclonius be more violent. That's why he stayed in Siberia, not many people themselves and thus very few Diclonii. On top of this he rarely saw anyone, living in the more isolated sections of the area with an English woman he like him, ran to escape the problems back home, her name was Marie.

Reaching the small cabin they lived at the man discarded his heavier clothing at the door, his thick coat, wool hat and the boots. He ran his pale hand through the now longer black locks, his fingers splitting when he reached his horns. He walked through the rather cozy resort-turned-home in a white wool sweater and thickly padded wool pants. He would have remained moving down to his room till a feminine voice hang out, "Oh your back Kyofu."

Kyofu turned and noticed the blonde woman walking towards him. She too was like him, not that the both of them were Diclonius, but that they both were trying to escape something. She was a British girl, Marie she called herself, seemingly in her early thirties at the latest and with a smile that would beckon demons. Hair that was the equal to gold, flowing around her shoulders as she came to Kyofu. Marie was now before Kyofu, wrapping her slender sweater covered around his neck, her lips softly gliding against his.

Kyofu at first was merely standing there, his body stiff. He still attempted to get used to human things like how close they get with one another. Even when he was with this woman for close to the six years he left Japan he still found it odd whenever she got close to him. Eventually though Kyofu's arms found their place at her hips, bordering between her sweater and jeans, his lips returning their embrace as he felt his feet being pulled from under him, with Marie pulling him towards the fireplace, his vectors already at work removing her clothing.

Outside the cabin they moved silently, the improvised militia held their makeshift weapons, the only people who would react to Kyofu's appearance. The Russian Government was firm against any action towards Diclonius, due to already rocky relationships with the Democratic world and thus was waiting for what Japan was deciding to do with their kind. Of course, their motives were far more than simple discrimination, a smirking figurer wearing wool laced coat, fur hat and dark glasses spoke in a voice hardened by hate, "Don't kill him…simply his girl. I want him to suffer."

He did not remember the full events of what happened, Kyofu simply remembered the mob charging in, taking Marie and than…he could not remember the rest. His body was stiff and cold; his naked form resting in the snow as he slowly came to, his eyes readjusting to the light. His hands gripped at the snow as he slowly raised his blue and near frozen body out of the snow, when he looked around he recognized he was outside his home and that he was surrounded by people, whose faces were slowly changing from anger, to fear.

It was then that he saw the sight before him, that image he wished never to see before or since. He trotted over to the blood stained snow and fell to his knees before the beaten form of Marie. His hands trembled as his fingers reached out and gripped at her blood soaked hair, so occupied with her that Kyofu did not notice a few of the villagers starting to creep up on him with weapons drawn.

It was when he heard the shouts for someone to stop did he realize someone aimed to kill him as well. He no longer cared about his pacifist ways as his vectors easily reached towards the man creeping up behind him and ripped him to shreds. The fear induced screams were deaf to the blood soaked snow and Kyofu, he slaughtered all of them, leaving none in even identifiable shape. His eyes lifeless in the crimson as the snow all around him had became a deep red with little white being found for few feet in all directions.

He left Marie's body in the snow, he saw no point to bringing her inside, she was long dead. As he walked through the house he left blood and snow footprints, the cold no longer disturbed him as he headed for the shower more to cleanse the blood off of him. However, as Kyofu walked the old phone on the wall rang out. He was in no mood to talk, but he was going to need some time to get out of here and whoever was on the other end would find it suspicious if no one answered. Kyofu took a hold of the white phone, leaving blood fingerprints on it as he brought it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Oh Kyofu I'm sorry I could not call earlier…they already got you didn't they?" Spoke an oddly familiar female voice.

"How do you know?" Kyofu asked bluntly, his rage returning.

"…You don't remember me do you?" The voice asked, somewhat showing anger as well.

"You sound familiar, but I'm more of less pissed off that someone is talking about me and Marie getting attacked by a mob just seconds after it happened!"

"Look Kyofu, I was an associate with your old friend Nousou. It's hard to explain but…six year ago you fought a diclonius, remember that?"

"Yeah…I felt sorry for her…but she couldn't have done this, there's no way she could have lived." Kyofu got out, now trying to surprise his anger at who this person was. Nousou was a bastard, and his associates were no better. He only met Nousou once, but Kyofu was sure it led to Nousou's control devices.

"Kyofu, she was Nousou's prodigy, she was the first he tested the devices on, she survived when they were removed and what the reports tell me, she had a bad case of Stockholm syndrome following its removal. Of course he was already dead so the government took her; she had the full support of anti-diclonius movements and of the Japanese government of the time. She can't use vectors…but they did manage to keep her alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Japan, though had changed drastically during the past six years. Diclonius, while still hated and feared, had been given some rights mainly due to their newly acquired numbers. Some were permitted jobs, nothing above manual labor though, while others were given the chance of education in secluded schools. Even with these gains for their race, Diclonii were always near military supervision due to their violent nature…The only exceptions were the twins now using the names Lucy and Nyuu, who had learned ways to sneak around the army forces.

It was around four o'clock in the evening, as a more human teenaged girl, who was also named Nyuu, walked away from the school after her classes. This Nyuu walked in her school uniform, carrying her brown bag at her side, as the slight wind caught a hold of her dark hair, drifting its strains in the wind. She walked with a smile on her face, as she prepared to walk home like she normally did, when suddenly she was stopped by a familiar voice, coming from behind her, "Yo."

Nyuu turned around to see who called her, and smiled seeing her two old diclonius friends. They were the two twins she had met when she was around seven, her father had found them believing something along the lines, that they were his old friend, from his childhood.

One of the two wore her pink hair straight down, allowing the bangs, seemingly to cover one red eye at any given time. She wore a black blouse, with a pink shirt underneath. On her feet was a pair of low top red shoes, with black and gray stripped socks pulled up just above her knees. This one of the twins took the name Lucy.

The other had a much more gentle appeal to her overall. Her smile was much brighter and her eyes held a much softer tint to them. In the back her hair hung freely as well, spare that the far ends were tied together and overlaid the rest of her hair. Her attire was the same as her sister's spare that the ebony of the blouse was a white on her, and the socks she wore were much shorter. That one shared the name Nyuu.

The human Nyuu smiled as her two diclonius friends as she walked back over to them, "Good morning you two. Did you just wanted to see me, or are you two heading out to the statement Mister Toho is giving?"

Mister Toho, as he called himself, was a self-proclaimed representative for the diclonius, even though he was a mere silpelit who did not even understand the powers full diclonius had. Thus, as it turned out, most diclonius hated Mister Toho. Lucy shook her head, "It was more of an excuse, in case we get caught. More or less we just wanted to say that we feel sorry for your loss, Kouta was a good friend to us as well. How's your mother holding up?"

"I suppose she's doing well, but I think she worries sometimes, running that inn what it is now a day alone, that could be a strain on anyone wouldn't it?" Over the past six years, due to the more public knowledge and awareness of diclonius, the Inn Kouta had owned was being used as a sort of Diclonius exclusive Inn. They even paid Nana as their security to insure none of the guests got out of control.

Lucy nodded as she turned to her sister noticing her nibbling on a piece of hard old bread, "Where did you get that?"

"Some one gave it to me Lucy." Nyuu said happily as she continued to eat.

"What did I tell you from talking things from strangers?" Lucy said angrily, her twin was too willing to trust people she never met.

"It wasn't a stranger though! It was uncle Kyofu!"

"Uncle Kyofu? Care to tell me who that is?" Lucy said darting her gaze back between the two Nyuus.

"You don't remember? Uncle Kyofu was the nice injured man we met a while back; he shared bread with us, after we found him at our meeting spot for Kouta, Remember?"

Lucy continued to look at her twin her arms crossed as her eyes seemed to be searching around them, "When did you see him?"

"Just now, while you two were talking I saw him in the shrubs; he called me over and gave me the bread saying he'll be around. I bet he'll notice Mister Toho, wouldn't that be funny?" Nyuu said, the bread already done as she smiled at the two.

Lucy looked back at the human Nyuu as she took a hold of her sister's hand. "We're going to the speech."

The block outward of the podium Mister Toho spoke from was packed with, partially all the diclonius of the town. Even though they hated the man, it was almost symbolic, just to have someone who at least pretended to know and care about their problems, and feign hatred of humans. Lucy and the two Nyuu were rather close to the front as Lucy seemed to look around for anyone who looked like Kyofu.

The speech was what Mister Toho usually promised, that the diclonius would get their own island off the north shore to house their own community, that as long as the diclonius did not bother humans, they would not be bothered themselves. The speech was a bore, with most of the silpelit and diclonius loudly shouting at the podium and making clear threats at his false promises. It was bad enough that not even the bodyguards noticed at first, the man who casually walked up to the podium behind Mister Toho.

Lucy nearly gasped, as soon the Nyuus and the crowd slowly saw the man. Though of course to the three, he was more familiar. He wore the same brown hoodie, and even though the hood was down, with a pair of diclonius horns poking through raven, shaggy hair. He was indeed the same Kyofu from all those years again, and the diclonius Nyuu shouted out, more of her naive innocence, "Uncle Kyofu!"

Suddenly Mister Toho turned and, with a shocked face, ordered the two human bodyguards to detain the man. Then, shock came to the entire crowd when they saw the bodyguards get torn in half, each piece flying away from Kyofu, as he moved closer to the podium, everyone was almost certain that on one around them had done anything. When Kyofu was right in front of the podium and in Mister Toho's face, Kyofu gestured towards the microphone and his words were caught in the electronics, "May I?"

Mister Toho nodded as he moved back and Kyofu walked up to the podium, as he looked out at the crowd. "I suppose I should answer a few obvious questions. You can call me Kyofu, if you want a full name…Kyofu Aku. Secondly, yes that was me just killed those two humans, and as far as I am aware, I am the only full diclonius man who can use vectors. Do not fear everyone, I only attack those who, attack me."

Kyofu took a pause as his glace seemed, to Lucy anyway, to stay on her and her sister a little longer before going back before him, "Listen not to this…product of the humans, he can not understand our problems because he is protected by the humans. I can tell in this Toho's face, when he talks it is empty, full of rehearsed promises. Yes, we do have to learn to be more in control of our powers, but denying them completely is what makes things worse, by denying the vary nature of our species we are only causing our own death. Exactly what, our enemies, desire."

Kyofu looked at the captivated crowd as he took a pause before leaning into the microphone, "That is all." Kyofu said with a smirk as the crowd, who was silent gave out loud continuous praise and applause as Kyofu left the podium. It continued even as Kyofu sat on the edge of the stand, greeting the few diclonius who, surprisingly enough, came up to greet him. Kyofu looked back up at the stunned Toho and gestured towards the podium, for the good Mister Toho to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the hell is he?" Shouted the pudgy man from parliament, tossing the Kamakura paper on the table, which on the front page featured a large picture of Kyofu with the ever enticing headline of, _The True Leader of the Diclonius?_ All around the table the fellow men from the government, who agreed to meet, mumbled at the sight. The overweight man, who stood looked at the bunch angrily, "Well, Any ideas? Does any one here, know, how a man was able to get on stage right under our noses? Or how about how the hell is there a full male diclonius?"

Suddenly, one of the elder members of the group spoke up, tapping his pen against the table, "Well sir…We think this Kyofu, might just be the one whom six year ago, happened to destroy the only available batch of the vaccine, that could have counter-acted against the recent immunities."

"So you're telling, that those fucking horns out there, are kissing the ground a terrorists walks on?"

A response would have come, if it was not for the sudden interruption of the doors to the room were forced open. Three people entered the room, two wearing the same outfit of a skin tight wet suit, with specifically designed pouches for equipment. One wore the signature helmet; the one captured diclonius wore to attempt to block their vectors. The other wore nothing on her head; her long purple hair flowed down to her shoulder, as on her brow, was a small circular implant.

Between them was the being all diclonius knew, and feared, Madam Miyo. This is what had became of the lonely diclonius, that Kyofu fought all those years ago. A physical wreak, always wearing a full body suit, gloves, and a gas mask to hide her deformities. Her form always hunched over, and in those rare moments she was in public, she was always accompanied by at least two of her experiments. Miyo looked over the group in the room through her tinted goggles of the gas mask, before her eyes landed on and focused on the newspaper.

The purple haired girl stepped forward and asked empathically, "Last night, Madam Miyo received a phone call from Mister Toho, asking what she was doing interfering at the rally. What have you humans done?" The girl stepped forward as she locked her gaze on the men.

"Easy…Noriko," Miyo spoke as she held the newspaper, and with trembling hands, ran her finger over the picture of Kyofu on the front page. She kept his eyes on it as she spoke again, "Is this…the one who disrupted Toho?"

The overweight man gulped as he looked over at Miyo, "Yes…he is calling himself, Kyofu."

"Yes…" Madam Miyo said as she traced over the image of Kyofu with her finger, before gripping the paper and crumbling the front page. Miyo turned around and started for the door, "Well, gentlemen, we will leave you to this matter…You can decide on how to publicly deal with Kyofu. We though…This is a diclonius problem, and thus diclonius will handle it. Good evening." After this was all said, Miyo and her two fellow diclonius exited the room, leaving the men inside still in shock.

As they drove off in Miyo's government paid limo, Noriko glanced back at her master through the rear view mirror and asked, "Mistress, what are we going to do about Kyofu?"

Miyo took a deep breathe through the mask's chemicals and glanced over at the other diclonius, sitting perfectly still beside Miyo. She spoke as bluntly as she could, given the mask, "That man…he caused me so much pain. Oh, but I found him, and ever since I found him, I have been ruining his life. However, young one, you must realize Kyofu is powerful, still the only male I have seen that can use vectors. I know things about him, things that he has tried to forget. When confronted with these facts he will either join our pact. If he does not, he will face pain greater than any he inflicted on me." Miyo stopped as she took another deep breathe, and then continued. "Home, Noriko, I want to go home. We have much to prepare for now that my foe has returned to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Kyofu walked into the home of Yuka, his attire had changed since his rather public return. His hooded jacket had been replaced with a denim one, open in the front; he also wore a gray t-shirt. His pants had also been changed into a pair of dark jeans; on his feet, were a pair of old sneakers. He took off a black brimmed hat, and exposed his protruding horns and ebony hair. He held the hat under his arm as he undid his shoes, looking into the former inn, "Yuka? You home?"

Kyofu was greeted by a brown haired woman who, while still appearing young, had started to show the faintest signs of ageing. She dried her hands on her apron as she spoke, "Oh, your back early."

"Yeah, able to slip away from them…Sometimes I wish I would have thought things through. Thank you again for letting me stay here." Kyofu said as he removed his jacket as well, and went into the kitchen with Yuka.

"It's the least I could do, the twins worship the ground you stand on, besides…I know you were the one who pulled my daughter out of the way from a bus those years back." Yuka said as she chopped at a stick of celery.

"So, what you're saying is the payment for my board is a broken rib?" Kyofu said with a chuckle. Yet, when Yuka turned back at him with a confused worried look, the diclonius held his hands up, "Kidding. Speaking of the girls, shouldn't they be back soon as well?"

"Should be. You didn't see them on your way back?" Yuka asked, still rather concerned.

"No, but than again, I took a different route." Kyofu said as he went back into the main hallway and started to walk down to his room.

He thought over the events that had happened since he returned once more to Japan. Ever since he opened his big mouth, meaning more just to silence that god awful speaker, yet now, now Kyofu was seen more as a revolutionary. A term, he never thought would ever be connected to someone like him, or anyone of his kind—they are all vicious murderers without control. Kyofu knew; he had personal experiences that made him realize that both humans and diclonius were nothing but hardened creatures of malevolent intent.

Kyofu only got about halfway down the hallway when he heard the back door slide open. Kyofu's mind snapped back to the present as he turned to see who it was, and smiled as he saw the children. The human Nyuu went to her mother, as the diclonius twins came to Kyofu. Kyofu patted their heads as he smiled down at their young forms, he would have found such peace in them odd, if they had not been showing it to him since his return.

* * *

Madam Miyo walked through the hallways of her home, a western designed mansion. Her pseudo-eyes looked through the goggles of her mask at the various portraits of so called important humans. There was only one, one portrait that Miyo always gravitated towards, The Madonna in Sorrow—a simple piece of the Virgin Mary. Miyo stopped when she finally caught sight of the painting, and took a deep breath of chemicals before actually speaking to the painting, "Please, do not let me be wrong…Is he the beast the wrought this abomination, dearest mother?"

Naturally the picture did not speak, yet this did not detour Miyo; who merely walked closer and spoke again, "He is. I had known for so long he still walked, tried to hide the sin in his heart. It took that monster to show me the atrocious ways I have lived. Your kind helped me, dearest sister, and your god. Your god has asked of me to stay, that is why he filled my body with justifiable hate, for he knew it was the only way I would live through the implants."

Miyo reached up, as if to touch the paint; then, turned away, holding again the wall to her left as a brace. "No, I am still not worthy to even glance as you, dearest mother. Though I long to save my people, I can not, I firmly believe we are not to be saved, dearest mother. I got a hold of Nousou's documents, I now know that…even if people believe Kyofu to be holy, I know. I know the horrors he took part in as well, he is as damned as the rest of us."

Miyo soon regained her posture as she glanced back at the portrait, and he hand curled into a fist on the wall, "No…I will be saved, by offering that demon his penance, and if he should refuse…then we shall force his penitence!" Miyo shouted at the painting and room and turned to storm off to the intercom button at the room entranceway. Miyo took another deep breath before slamming the button down and spoke, "Noriko! Time is ready, go to that hotel we learned about, and make Kyofu come to us."

* * *

Kyofu looked dazed, in the genkan of the inn stood a tall purple haired diclonius; she had just got done explaining that he must come with her at once, and when asked for an explanation, she said that only Madam Miyo demanded it. Kyofu did not know who this Miyo was; yet he could tell from the jerk the twin diclonius gave, that she was of something to be regarded. Kyofu looked down at the twins, then back up at the purple haired sister, "Now, we'll be civil, I'll go."

"No!" The diclonius Nyuu shouted as she let go of Kyofu's jacket and faced him. Likewise, her sister looked back at Yuka and her daughter before locking her gaze up at Kyofu as her sister spoke, "You can't Uncle Kyofu! Madam Miyo is mean, everyone that goes up to her place…they don't come back Uncle Kyofu!"

"I would recommend silencing your pet, Kyofu, before I have too." The tall diclonius harshly said as she took a step forward, her cold eyes being met by Lucy's orbs.

"Now Nyuu, you'll come to understand this later. Even when you don't trust people, sometimes you still have to do what they ask. I know it sounds crazy, but trust me." Kyofu said bending down to pat Nyuu's shoulders, and lift her chin up when he noticed she was looking down, "Hey, don't be down, okay? I'll be back before you know it. This Madam Miyo, she most likely wishes to just talk, okay?"

Yet, even as Kyofu spoke, Lucy was ignoring his words. She kept her glance on Noriko, and tried to act quick, sending three invisible vectors at the tall diclonius. However, this only succeeded in worsening the situation; for Noriko was prepared, and sensed the vectors as soon as Lucy sent them. Noriko quickly counteracted, she only needed to use three vectors—one for Lucy, Nyuu and Kyofu. She sent the two girls crashing up onto the second floor, rendering them shortly unconscious as she yanked Kyofu out onto the street, slamming his head on the pavement.

Noriko acted quickly, as she left the two humans there more stunned than anything, she tossed Kyofu's limp body into the limousine and got into the driver's seat. They were already halfway to Miyo's mansion by the time the girls re-gained their senses.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyofu was held in the basement area of Miyo's mansion, there was a small electrical machine ran in the corner of the cell Kyofu was in. For the past ten minutes, Kyofu had tried to escape, either by breaking the rope that tied him to the chair, or by using his vectors. The later option, however, did not seem to work; it was enough to send Kyofu into a panic, not being able to use his vectors.

Kyofu tried to look around the dark room, only able to tell that this cell was constructed out of old brick, and that, besides the chair he sat in, there was only a cot against the right wall. No windows, no plumbing to be seen. As Kyofu attempted to free himself, the door to his cell opened, and with it a bright light poured into the room, blinding Kyofu temporarily. Kyofu tried to adjust his sight to see who it was that entered, that was until a sharp prick punctured into his neck, followed by an intense pain, then by a deep drug induced sleep.

When Kyofu woke back up, his sight was blurry, yet much more adapted to the light around him. When his sight finally returned to him, Kyofu noticed that he seemed to be at a western styled oak table. He found his vectors still did not work, and now he was tied to the chair he was seated at. He heard a sound of silverware across the table and darted his eyes to see who it was. It was the first time he had seen Miyo and did not know how to react to her appearance.

Miyo had seemed to just finish eating, as she was in the middle of fixing her mask over what must have been a malformed face. On her plate was a half-eaten steak, and from what Kyofu could tell, it was as raw as one could get. Miyo looked up at Kyofu through her dark goggles of the gas mask as she stood up. The leather of her trench coat concealed her lower body as she walked, and talked, "Kyofu, it has been so long, hasn't it? Back when we met neither of us had names, titles really is the best we had. How are you feeling? Need anything? Is the rope too tight?"

Kyofu was taken back by this sudden show of concern, and by the raspy voice he could not tell if she was joking, or not. Kyofu cleared his throat, "Well, yes they are, just a little."

Miyo leaned in over Kyofu, her gloved hands rested on his thighs as her masked face was mere centimeters from his, "No such thing."

Miyo pushed herself off of Kyofu as she looked over him, "You remember me, don't you? That young diclonius that they sent to kill you. Listen to me, Kyofu, you made a huge mistake for the both of us that day. You did not kill me. For you, all it will amount to is death, but for me…you made me suffer all these years. I though became obsessed; you see…you also made me realize how short-sighted our race can be…How your old friend Nousou made our race glorious."

Kyofu's eyes widened as he heard that name, and pulled at his restraints, "You call what he did glorious? He killed plenty of his share of our kind, and brainwashed others."

"He showed we could be controlled!" Miyo shouted as she reached back and grabbed her fork, and tossed it at Kyofu.

Miyo looked over at Noriko, "The lights, dim them," She told Noriko and watched her fix the lights as Miyo stared down at Kyofu, "Once, I hated you for daring to see my face. Now I want you to, I want you to see the embodiment of the sins you did with Nousou."

Miyo removed her coat, revealing that her entire body was covered in a leather jumpsuit; which she proceeded to peel off along with her gloves and boots. The last thing she removed was her mask, and allowed Kyofu to see her full body, "The eyes are not the best the government could have offered, sensitive to light."

Kyofu's eyes remained wide as he looked her over. He tried to leave her for dead, but he clearly saw that they still were able to repair her. Her eyes were beady machine balls with yellow lens. Where a normal person would have breasts, Miyo simply had metallic plates, the same kind of material as her arms and lower body. He continued to try and take in the fact that she was now more machine than diclonius while Miyo went on speaking, "My lungs were also damaged from hemorrhaging, every waking moment of my life has been nothing, but pain and hatred."

Miyo turned and started to re-dress as she started to fully explain, "I…had assumed you died in some lonely corner of the world, like the monster you are deserves. Then I found you living the good life up in Russia, with a woman who loved your sinful existence. How I enjoyed it, Kyofu, watching that mob tear her apart, burn your life away. I diffidently enjoyed watching you destroy them," Miyo said as she reached out a gloved hand and stroked Kyofu's cheek against his struggles, "Temptations are always the sweet ones."

Miyo kept her gaze on Kyofu as Noriko returned the lighting setting back to normal. She nodded her head up at Noriko and spoke, "Now, you need to pay for helping Nousou get his diclonius. However, since I am the proper speaker for our race, I'll be kind enough to offer a choice. I am going to make you feel the pain I did, in a much more…ironic fashion. Your choice is to either die within the first little…session, or last years. Also, you might have noticed your vectors don't work here. A nice little device the government made years back; had them installed when they built this house. Noriko, take him back now, ready test chamber 19."

Kyofu started to struggle against his restraints again. He used all of his strength and yet, the knot on the rope stayed tied. He only slowed down when he felt a strong strike against the back of his head. He lost his sense of balance as his vision blurred up. He still continued to try and pry at his restraints, until another blow to the back of his head, finally knocked Kyofu out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyofu woke up in a small cell, similar to his holding cell, but completely bare. Kyofu was looking around the cell when he noticed an intercom speaker installed about halfway across the east wall. Kyofu walked over to inspect the speaker when he heard Miyo's voice come through, "I only had this put up so I can explain this chamber. Most that go through it are awake, so they are briefed before hand. Remember how I mentioned those machines that render your vectors difficult to use? Well, I can adjust their fields from this room I'm in, and currently the space you are in, is where their boundaries are."

Kyofu turned sharply to the north and south walls due to a noise he heard, and saw the walls start to close in as Miyo continued to speak, "Being at the boundaries of the machines' parameters, means you can use your vectors, but it will be difficult. Especially since two smaller devices are directly behind the walls to the north and south, the closer they get, the harder you'll have to work to avoid being crushed. I'll send Noriko to retrieve your corpse in about two hours."

With that, Miyo was done talking, as the walls continued to slowly move in closer. Kyofu shook his head as he worked half of his vectors to hold against the north wall, and the rest against the south, "This…is going to be fun."

Two hours later, the walls moved back to the original positions, at a much faster pace than when they were closer in. Noriko came in through a locked door on the west wall and looked at the sight before her. The purple haired controlled Diclonius looked over to the intact speaker, and took notice of the built-in microphone beneath it as she spoke, "He isn't dead yet, but a great deal of his body started to melt. We sure did put the pressure on him, at least half of his face is beyond repair, his right arm is barely more than bone. Care to run the chamber again, mistress?"

Noriko waited for Miyo's response; most likely her mistress was still taking in the joy of Kyofu's painful screams that occurred during the chamber. Noriko looked directly at the speaker when she heard Miyo's rather merciful words, "No, he is now dead. Even if we let him go he would not last a day outside. The people see him as their prophet; so, let us give them a Christ-figure."

Noriko nodded as she picked the limp body of Kyofu up, ignoring the sounds of moist flesh hitting the ground. She threw his left arm over her shoulders and carried him down to what she dubbed, "Finalization chamber," other might have called it a torture room, or execution chamber, but Noriko found her name much better.

Noriko led Kyofu into the room, and held him against two planks of wood in the shape of a cross. Noriko heard Kyofu's breathing start to pick back up, so she hurried with the rope and tied his wrists and neck to the wood. Noriko went over to her tool table and looked around the contents for the proper tools.

Kyofu's vision started to come back, even though it was through only one eye. If he had the strength, Kyofu would have screamed at the unnatural feeling of his flesh melting away. As his vision came back so did the new feeling of his throat contracting, at that feeling he tried to look down and move his arms. That was when he figured out he was tied. Kyofu was about ready fall back into the darkness, when a sharp new feeling shook his senses back awake.

Kyofu forced his head to turn towards his right arm, the shock of how much had melted off would have been enough, but he also saw Noriko's work. The sudden ripping, piercing feeling was from Noriko hammering a metal spike from his wrist. He also saw that Noriko had two more spikes behind her, one for his other wrist, then one for his head to finish him off. Kyofu started to struggle against the restraints on his left arm, working through the pain.

Noriko had finished her work on Kyofu's right hand and reached back to the spike on the next hand. Almost the instant she turned back to Kyofu, the rope on his left arm snapped and his fist came across her chin. Noriko staggered backward and dropped her hammer. As she regained her senses and got back to Kyofu, he had the spike out of his right wrist, and was swinging back at her with it.

Kyofu let go of the spike when half of it was buried into Noriko's skull. He let her body fall as he now worked at getting the rest of his restraints off. Kyofu nearly fell off the cross; he found his legs were also weak. Kyofu pushed on, though, and grabbed the third spike off the table as he staggered out of the room. He heard a voice further on down the hall, and limped towards it.

Miyo sat in the room, relaxed in her chair. She knew after Noriko did not reply from the Finalization Chamber, that Kyofu had broken out. Chances were good that he even heard her, and was now on his way towards her. Miyo looked down at the Jericho 941 pistol she had ordered from Israel. Miyo could now hear the platter of what must be a mixture of melted flesh and blood hitting the ground, and sighed behind her mask.

Kyofu used the shoulder of his good left arm to open the door. He looked into the control room and saw Miyo, sitting there with her hands between her legs. For a moment, Kyofu panted as the two of them simply looked at each other. Miyo was the one who spoke, "It's all over, you know?"

Kyofu continued to pant, but he no longer had the strength to stay on his feet. As soon as he tried to step inside the room, Kyofu fell, and the spike flew from his hand. He stayed there, barely alive and without the strength to do anything about it. He panted as he looked up and saw Miyo now standing over him, with the handgun in her hand. She raised the gun towards Kyofu's half-melted head as she spoke again, "It must end; it is for the better…Kyofu."

Miyo had discharged two shots into Kyofu's skull. There was now no chance he could survive. Miyo ripped her mask off and tossed it towards Kyofu's body as she sat back in her chair and went to work on her console. There were two objectives left, first was to transmit the files on her console to the news networks. When she noticed that was done, she got ready for the last objective.

Miyo broke into a smile and a short laugh, "You were right, Kyofu," Miyo began to say as she aimed the pistol at herself, "We were both monsters. Save me a room in Hell." With that said Miyo took a deep breath, bit the barrel of the gun and fired a third shot.

It did not take long for the major news networks to decide to run a special live show, detailing the information Miyo had sent. It did not paint a pretty picture for the Japanese government. It detailed the mind control devices Nousou had developed, and that the government had encouraged Miyo to continue work on them. Documents that proved that Miyo was the diclonius that Kyofu fought six years ago; and that government had re-built her in order to have help exterminating the Diclonius race.

That was a common word in all the documents Miyo had sent, extermination. She proved that not only was a new Diclonius vaccine was in the works, but that the government was going to use it against the knowledge of citizens. Sneak it into normal vaccines. They were also going to round all Diclonius into a single district, and introduce the vaccine into their water supply, hopefully killing them off.

The public reaction to this was extreme from all sides. Politicians tried to deny genuine government documents. Humans became paranoid that if the government was willing to go to such extremes with the Diclonius, what stopped them from doing so with any disease? The Diclonius were calling attempted genocide, and was working towards getting the United Nations to look into the scandal.

What happened then? That is unknown. Eventually, though, names such as Kyofu and Miyo were forgotten. The Diclonius fight for rights, and now, they are part of you.


End file.
